Złoto z Porto Bello/12
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII Okręt ze skarbami Gdy szlup już nadjechał i zatrzymał się, dziadek nie okazał po sobie najmniejszej radości; nie znać po nim było podniecenia również i wtedy, gdy z owego statku spuszczono małą łódkę, przytroczoną do rufy, i kilku czarniawych drabów jęło wiosłować w naszą stronę. Zażył tabaki i zajął stanowisko za poręczą sztymbortu przy załomie rufy. Piotr i ja ruszyliśmy za nim. W pobliżu nas był tylko Marcin, który nadzorował sternika. Ze zjawieniem się Murraya ludzie stojący na półpokładzie odstąpili od prawej burty. Strzelnice wszystkie pozamykano ze względu na bujowiskoBujowisko — silnie rozkołysane morze., które miotało „Królem Jakubem”, tak iż się zdawało, jakby okręt miał po reje zanurzyć się w wodzie. Toteż — jak mniemam — oprócz czatowników, usadowionych na marsach wszystkich trzech masztów, jedynie my, którzyśmy stali na rufie, mogliśmy się przyglądać małej łódce prześlizgującej się po wielkich, spiętrzonych górach wodnych, które wypadały z zamglonych przestworów Morza Karaibskiego, jak gdyby chciały zalać brzegi Hispanioli, jarzące się purpurowo na północy, w odległości paru mil morskich, na tle ciemnobłękitnej roztoczy. Wśród tych bezmiarów rozhukanego żywiołu łódka wydała się maciupka niby żuczek; lecz sterujący rudlem człowiek prowadził ją z zadziwiającą zręcznością, to wdzierając się na czuby wzdętych bałwanów, które groziły jej zmiażdżeniem, to ześlizgując się po zawrotnych spadzinach, które zdawały się strącać ową nędzną łupinę aż na mętne dno oceanu. Na koniec zatrzymał się niespełna o pięćdziesiąt stóp od kadłuba „Jakuba”, obracając i zastawiając się długim wiosłem, by zachować równowagę. Był to mężczyzna mocno opalony a chudy; muskularne ramiona i łydki miał obnażone, a żylasty tułów pokryty był strzępami bawełnianej koszuli i hajdawerów. Włosy miał kłaczaste i czarne. Na hasło, dane mu przez mego dziadka, odpowiedział głosem brzmiącym chrapliwie, lecz z jego przemówienia nie zrozumiałem ani słowa, gdyż zarówno on, jak i Murray gadali do siebie językiem hiszpańskim. Dziadek zadał dwa pytania, oba zwięzłe, a otrzymał na nie równie zwięzłą odpowiedź. Dziadek znów machnął ręką; przybysz wbił wiosło w grzbiet jednego z olbrzymich bałwanów i łódka pomknęła w dal — chyżo jak armatnia kula. W parę chwil później zobaczyliśmy, że przybili do szlupu i jeden po drugim wskakiwali na pokład. Szlup poddał się wiatrowi i zataczając z ukosa wielkie kręgi odpłynął na zachód; „Jakub” zaś pozostał znowu sam u zachodniego wylotu cieśniny Mona. Hispaniola majaczyła siną plamą na północy, natomiast Porto Rico kryło się przed naszym wzrokiem kędyś daleko od nas na południe. Murray zażył znowu niuch tabaki i odwrócił się od poręczy. — Nie na próżno czekaliśmy przez trzy tygodnie — odezwał się. „Najświętsza Trójca” miała opuścić Porto Bello w czterdzieści osiem godzin po odjeździe Diega, więc powinna spotkać się z nami za jakie pięć dni, a najpóźniej z końcem bieżącego tygodnia. Doznałem rozterki uczuć. — Jeszcze się ten okręt może wam wymknąć. Przecie szeroka tu miedza wodna... a cóż, jeśli statek jechać będzie nocą? — Ej, nie wymknie się! — odparł mój dziadek. — Choćby nie wiem ile mil wynosiła szerokość cieśniny i choćby noce były Bóg wie jak ciemne, to ptaszek nam z garści nie umknie, Robercie. Durnie! Sami oddali mi w ręce swój statek. Według wydanych rozporządzeń — jak doniósł mi Diego — mają płynąć tuż przy samym południowym brzegu Hispanioli, ażeby w razie czego można się było łatwo przemknąć koło San Domingo. Nocą zaś okręt będzie specjalnie oświetlony. — Ja, fszystko to prawda, jeszeli tylko ten Anglik, któregośmy ficieli tycień temu, nie dostszegł fregaty — rzekł Piotr. Murrayowi zrzedła trochę mina. — Tak, z tym zawsze musimy się liczyć — zgodził się. — A bodajbym sczezł, nie wiem, co ten drab mógł podejrzewać. Wszelakoż niech się dzieje, co chce; on nie rzuci się na fregatę po tej stronie Jamajki, więc czasu nam jeszcze starczy. — Czemużby miał podejrzewać „Jakuba”, a nie jakiś inny okręt, który mijał nas po drodze? — wtrąciłem pytanie. — Wszak było ich wiele. Dziadek wskazał białą banderę powiewającą z tylnego masztu. — Tu bywają jeno Hiszpanie albo Francuzi — odpowiedział. — Nasz okręt wzięto za należący do floty angielskiej. Nie, nie będzie się tu nikt do nas wtrącał. A jeżeli kto się odważy — tu zacisnął szczęki — to będę gonił „Najświętszą Trójcę” aż do portu w Kadyksie. Tu przerwał odzywając się dobitnie: — Panie Marcinie! — Jestem, jestem, łaskawy panie — odpowiedział sztorman odchodząc od steru i przystępując ku nam. — Niech wszyscy czatownicy pamiętają o tym, że dam dziesięć uncji temu, kto pierwszy oznajmi majtkom na pokładzie ukazanie się wielkiego statku hiszpańskiego o czterdziestu działach, nadjeżdżającego od zachodu. Na wierzchołku przedniego masztu mieć będzie ów statek w nocy czerwoną i żółtą latarnię. Marcin przyłożył rękę do czoła. — Według rozkazu, panie kapitanie! Będzie się miał z pyszna ów... który przegapi Hiszpana! Bodajbym nędznie sparciał! Wiem ja, że po tak czarownych wywczasach musi nam przypaść tęga gratka! — Będzie to najobfitszy łup, jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł nam w ręce — odrzekł Murray. — Powiedz o tym wszystkim marynarzom. Nikt tam nie naganiał załogi „Jakuba” do wytężonej pracy ani nie odbywano zbiórki dla wydania zleceń, ale Marcin widać na swój sposób umiał puścić w obieg każdą wiadomość, gdyż w godzinę po odjeździe szlupu różnojęzyczna rzesza marynarzy otrząsnęła się z uśpienia i posępnej mrukliwości. Na wszystkich pokładach naoliwiano krócice, ostrzono kordelasy i szeptano pokątnie. Coupeau gorliwiej niż zwykle zajął się swą działobitnią, opatrując lonty, umacniając koła lawet, szorując kupę kul samopałowych, które miały być użyte w ostatecznym razie do boju na śmierć i życie. Ale ani tego dnia, ani następnego nic się nie wydarzyło. Tak upłynęły jeszcze trzy dni wśród wzmagającego się naprężenia. Czatownicy na bocianich gniazdach zmieniali się co dwie godziny, ażeby ich wzrok mógł być rzeźwy i nie przemęczony. Gdy gdziekolwiek na widnokręgu zoczono żagiel, cała załoga biegła co żywo ku działom, a okręt zaraz ruszał w owym kierunku. W ciągu tych pięciu dni „Jakub” aż czterokrotnie uganiał to za rybackim statkiem hiszpańskim, to za brygiem z Martino, to za szkunerem jankeskim, to za śnieżnoskrzydłym korabiem plymouckim, kołując z powrotem, ilekroć przekonano się, że jeszcze nie natrafiono na właściwą zdobycz. Szósty dzień był podobny do poprzednich; skwar buchał jak z piekarni, aż smoła, topniejąc, wylewała się ze szczelin pomiędzy deskami; łagodna bryza południowo-wschodnia ledwie zdołała wzdąć żagle. Burzliwość wód, która od kilku tygodni dawała się nam we znaki, prawie uspokoiła się, tak iż Morze Karaibskie mogło się wydawać śródlądowym jeziorem. Z brzaskiem znaleźliśmy się nieco dalej na południe od miejsca zwykłego naszego pobytu, gdyż Murray obawiał się, że Hiszpanie mylili jego rachuby zmieniając wyznaczony kierunek żeglugi. Po raz pierwszy mogliśmy wyróżnić majaczące wzgórza Porto Rico, któreśmy opłynęli, zawracając następnie znów w stronę północną. Gdy słońce wzbiło się wyżej, na krańcach horyzontu jęła wić się mgła. Porto Rico rozpłynęło się w błękitnej dali; strzeliste wierchy Hispanioli schowały się, zanim zdołaliśmy należycie je rozeznać. W czasie czaty południowej znajdowaliśmy się już z powrotem na miejscu zwykłego naszego postoju; ażeby zaś zabezpieczyć się przed przypuszczalną możliwością wymknięcia się „Najświętszej Trójcy” podówczas, gdyśmy wracali z południa, dziadek kazał przez parę godzin płynąć z wiatrem w głąb cieśniny. Napotkaliśmy rybackie czółno, a jadący w nim Indianie na zapytanie Murraya odpowiedzieli, że w tym dniu nie widziano w cieśninie żadnego dużego statku. Toteż przez całą resztę dnia, walcząc przeciwko wiatrowi, płynęliśmy na powrót tą samą drogą. Noc nie przyniosła nikomu spoczynku. Nawet dziadek całymi godzinami przechadzał się po pokładzie, od czasu do czasu tylko zażywając drzemki na rogóżce, którą Ben Gunn rozesłał dla niego w miejscu, gdzie dochodził chłodzący powiew wietrzyka. Piotr i ja chrapaliśmy na pokładzie, pospołu z załogą. W półmrocznej godzinie, poprzedzającej brzask, z bocianiego gniazda rozległ się okrzyk:. — Światła... heej! Murray porwał się na nogi żywo, jak i my wszyscy. — Jakie barwy rozpoznajesz? — zapytał przez tubę. — Czerwoną i żółtą... w górze i na dole... — odpowiedziano z głównego marsu. — Doskonale — stwierdził dziadek. — Panie Marcinie, proszę szczególniej wyróżniać tego człowieka i wręczyć mu tę oto kieskę — i podał ją Marcinowi. Zwołaj wszystkich wiarusów na śniadanie i wydaj im podwójną porcję rumu. — Według rozkazu, panie kapitanie — westchnął Marcin. — Otóż i zaczęło się nam szczęścić, a bodaj... Świt pojawił się nagle, jak gdyby za skinieniem różdżki czarodziejskiej. Na wschodzie rozgorzała szkarłatna łuna, zrazu nieznaczna, następnie coraz bardziej rozszerzająca się i nabierająca mocy; aż naraz blask olśniewający, niby wybuch racy, rozerwał nocną pomrokę. Rumiany krąg słoneczny wzniósł się ponad widnokręgiem. Dniało... Na zachód, o jakie pół mili morskiej od nas, kołysał się wielki okręt zdążający z wiatrem w naszą stronę. Malowane popiersie na przodzie statku połyskiwało od poziomo kładących się promieni słonecznych, które muskały żagle zamieniając ich płótno w istną powłokę złocistą. Jaskrawa bandera hiszpańska z wyniosłą butą łopotała w rozzłoconym przestworzu. Bryzgi wodne, rozsiane nad bukszprytem, ilekroć okręt przeszywał swym radłem niezbyt rozhukane przelewy, zamieniały się w sznurki ametystów, turkusów, szmaragdów! — Ciężko naładowany ten okręt! — wykrzyknął dziadek przyglądając mu się przez perspektywę. — I ciężko uzbrojony! — dodałem wskazując na rząd armat po jego bokach. — Zaraz im ulżymy! — odpowiedział dziadek. — Ale będę musiał jakoś spełnić daną ci przeze mnie donkiszotowską obietnicę, że będę oszczędzał załogę okrętu. Hej, Coupeau! — zawołał na puszkarza, który przechodził po środkowym pokładzie. Były galernik zwrócił swą potworną twarz ku rufie i zasalutował. — Zapowiedz, Coupeau, że okrętu nie wolno dziurawić na wylot. Rad bym zwalić ze dwa maszty na początku bitwy, ale ogień należy skupić na pokładach. — Oui, m’sieur''Oui, m’sieur'' — niedbale wymówione słowo monsieur — po francusku: Tak, proszę pana.. — A co będzie z O’Donnellem i jego córką? — zawołałem. — Na pokładzie, gdzie będą gęsto padały pociski! Dziadek spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. — Gra, którą rozpoczynamy, nie będzie zabawą w krokieta, mój Robercie — odpowiedział. — Proszę cię, miej to w pamięci, że Hiszpanie posiadają czterdziestoczterofuntowe działa, które skierują przeciwko nam, przy czym zdarzyć się może, że zabiją kilku naszych... może nawet nas samych. — Ale panienka! Dziadek zażył tabaki. — Spokojniej, spokojniej, synku! Niepotrzebnie się asan tak frasujesz. Wielki to hazard, ale inaczej być nie może. W każdym razie ona z pewnością wyjdzie z tego cało. Jakąż rolę zamierzasz wraz z Piotrem spełnić w tej bitwie? Już mnie język świerzbił, by odpowiedzieć z oburzeniem, że nie chcemy mieć nic wspólnego z korsarstwem, gdy Piotr się odezwał: — Mosze najlepiej bęcie, jeszeli pójciemy na ten okręt hiszpański i porwiemy młodą ciefczynę, ja! — Wspaniały pomysł — odpowiedział dziadek spoglądając na mnie wyczekująco. — Ja sam będę osobiście dowodził moją załogą, a w zamęcie bitwy może mi będzie trudno się odłączyć od oddziału, by ratować O’Donnella od zniewagi. Jeżeli wy obaj... — Zrobimy to — rzekłem opryskliwie. — Mimo całej swej przebiegłości waszmość nie potrafisz sam, bez niczyjej pomocy ocalić swego sojusznika. — Masz zupełną rację — przytaknął łaskawie mój dziadek. — Przyznam ci się szczerze, Robercie, że obecność twoja zrzuca brzemię z mego serca, aczkolwiek twoja ucieczka od Flinta naraziła mnie na inne kłopoty. Bądź co bądź, będę ci wielce wdzięczny, jeżeli mi dopomożesz. Wskazałem mu białe godło na maszcie głównym. — Czy waszmość będziesz walczył pod fałszywymi barwami? — Nie są one fałszywe — odciął się zacisnąwszy wargi. — Dziś walczymy za Anglię. — Za Anglię, Flinta, Johna Silvera, Billa Bonesa, Marcina, Coupeau i... — I za mnie? Być może! Lecz jeżeli ci, których wymieniłeś, zostaną przypuszczeni do udziału w nagrodzie zwycięstwa, to tylko w tym celu, by na tym mogła zyskać Anglia i triumfować dobra sprawa. Cóż to ma za znaczenie, jeżeli tylko król Jakub powróci do Londynu? — Doprawdy, cóż to ma za znaczenie? — powtórzyłem z przekąsem, jakkolwiek mimo woli byłem pod wrażeniem jego kamiennej powagi. — Nie jest moim zwyczajem, Robercie, walczyć pod cudzymi barwami — ciągnął dalej, jak gdyby uwziął się przekabacić mnie na swoją stronę. — Powie ci to każdy żeglarz, choćby nie wiem jakie oszczerstwa miotał na kapitana Rip-Rapa. A co się tyczy kaperskiej bandery... phi! Jest to obyczaj przestrzegany przez każdą drużynę korsarską. Mnie się wydaje rzeczą nieco śmieszną napędzać strachu tym, którzy i tak duszę mają w piętach. Pod korsarską banderą walczyłem bez wstydu, dopóki była tylko sztandarem morskiego banity. Dziś jednak sprawa całkiem inna. Walczymy już nie jako korsarze, lecz jako słudzy króla Jakuba. Z naszego forkasztelu wytrysnął biały kłąb dymu i łoskot wybuchu targnął naszym słuchem. To Coupeau oddał pierwszy strzał z osiemnastocalówki, jednego z tych długich, pięknych dział spiżowych, odznaczających się daleką nośnością. Wszyscy bezwiednie zogniskowaliśmy nasze spojrzenia na okręcie wiozącym skarby, a puszkarze radosnym okrzykiem powitali nastrzępioną dziurę, jaka ukazała się w wydętym żaglu masztu przedniego. — Wspaniale! — mruknął dziadek. „Najświętsza Trójca” zawahała się przez chwilę, jak człowiek ugodzony znienacka przez osobę uważaną za przyjaciela. Następnie skręciła w bok, aby w całej pełni odsłonić nam swe barwy; przez ten zwrot nadarzył się lepszy cel do strzału, z czego korzystając, Coupeau znowu wypalił. Strzał poszedł za nisko, gdyż był oddany w chwili, gdy „Jakub” opadł w zaklęśninę pomiędzy dwiema falami; dostrzegliśmy, że pocisk najwidoczniej ugodził w sam środek okrętu. Hiszpan wypalił z armaty w stronę wiatru i przekręcił ster, zamierzając przeciąć w poprzek naszą drogę i dopaść do San Domingo. Z całego wyglądu „Król Jakub” wydawał się okrętem angielskim; nosił przecie godła floty angielskiej, a w każdym razie w oczach Hiszpanów mógł wydawać się wielce buńczuczny i zawadiacki, co było zwykłą cechą fregaty angielskiej. Dowódca tamtego statku widocznie osądził, że pomiędzy Hiszpanią i Anglią doszło do jakichś nieporozumień, przeto stosując się do danych mu rozkazów usiłował uniknąć walki i dostać się do najbliższej warownej przystani hiszpańskiej. Atoli „Jakub” pędził dwa razy prędzej od okrętu objuczonego skarbami, a dzięki świetnemu kierownictwu dogoniliśmy „Najświętszą Trójcę” już w godzinę po pierwszym wystrzale. Przez cały ten czas Coupeau tłukł zawzięcie w ścigany okręt; gdy zbliżyliśmy się doń na odległość strzałów naszej ciężkiej baterii, z hukiem zwaliła się nastawa masztu przedniego, zasypując forkasztel plątaniną olinowania. Załodze hiszpańskiej przebrała się już miarka cierpliwości. Przekręciwszy ster okręt nastawił całą swą baterię i plunął w nas ze wszystkich dział, jakie były na bakborcie. Salwa była nędznie wymierzona, wszakże i tak parę kul przeleciało ze świstem przez nasz pokład, a jedna z nich, wagi osiemnastu funtów, rozbiła na miazgę kilku ludzi tuż przed samą rufą. Murray podszedł do poręczy rufy, ażeby zbadać szkodę, i krzyknął do Coupeau: — Wstrzymaj się od kanonady, panie ogniomistrzu! Trzeba im wyprzątnąć pokład! Po czym zwrócił się do Marcina, który prowadził okręt wprost na statek nieprzyjacielski: — Skręcaj w bok! Skręcaj w bok! Oni jeszcze mają nad nami przewagę! Coupeau, uwijając się jak opętany koło dział pościgowych, dawał na raz po dwa strzały wymierzone w jeden cel. Właśnie mu się udało zrąbać maszt przedni na wysokości około dwudziestu stóp od pokładu; ciężka reja i wzdęty żagiel runęły z łoskotem w ślad za strzaskaną stengą. Brzemię zwalonej kłody osunęło się w morze, przechylając „Najświętszą Trójcę” jednym końcem w dół i tworząc jak gdyby kotwicę unieruchamiającą statek. Dziadek uśmiechnął się ze złośliwym zadowoleniem. — Hej, Saunders! — zawołał na drugiego sztormana, który miał wyznaczone stanowisko pośrodku okrętu. — Przygotuj harpuny i osękiOsęka — rodzaj kopii z grotem do kłucia i hakiem do przyciągania. koło parapetu na bakborcie. Napadniemy Hiszpana tam, gdzie się zatrzymał. „Król Jakub” ruszył co sił naprzeciw okrętu wiozącego skarby, podchodząc pod kątem prostym, co osłabiło skuteczność drugiej salwy danej przez Hiszpanów, a gdy wjechaliśmy w półprzejrzystą chmurę dymu armatniego, Murray dał rozkaz do strzału: — A teraz salwa, Coupeau! — zawołał. Ogniomistrz podbiegł do otwartej luki i grzmiącym głosem rzucił rozkaz puszkarzom. Zdawało się, że deski zadygotały pod naszymi stopami. Piorunowe łoskoty następujących po sobie wystrzałów wstrząsnęły całym wnętrzem „Jakuba”. Chmury dymu zrazu się rozproszyły, potem zgęstniały w nieprzeniknioną mgłę, a ostra woń saletry i siarki wwiercała się nam w nozdrza. Ujrzałem w przelocie ogromną, złoconą figurę, następnie zwał rozdartych żagli i olinowania. — Ster na sztymbort, panie Marcinie! — krzyknął Murray. Wśród głośnego skrzypienia rej i łopotania żagli obróciliśmy się przeciwko wiatrowi; zza przegrody dymu osłaniającego „Najświętszą Trójcę” doszły mnie czyjeś niewyraźne krzyki i zawodzenia. Prawie jednocześnie z naszej strony huknęła znów salwa, a z luf armatnich, niby z krwiożerczych paszcz, wysunęły się jęzory płomieni. Jeszcze raz dostrzegłem mglisty zarys pogruchotanych parapetów i spiętrzonych żagli, po czym szary mrok zgęstniał jeszcze bardziej niż wprzódy. Nie można było odróżnić nawet postaci ludzi stojących na naszym pokładzie. Hiszpan na chybił trafił odpowiadał na nasz ogień, w miarę jak „Jakub” po omacku zbliżał się ku niemu; a grzmoty dwóch działobitni zagłuszały i obezwładniały wszystko, jak ryk dwóch bestii walczących w nocy. Poczułem rękę dziadka na moim ramieniu. — Niebawem zrównamy się z tym okrętem — mówił głosem cichym, lecz wyraźnym. — O’Donnell z córką są na rufie. Najlepiej będzie, Robercie, jeżeli pójdziesz na przód. Jeżeli dostaniemy się na ich okręt spoza masztu przedniego, będzie ci poręcznie wpaść na nich. Gdzie jest Piotr? Holender wychylił się z kłębów dymu. — Czy nie lepiej bęcie dostać się na pokład okrętu hiszpańskiego? — zapytał spokojnie. — Ja, Murrayu? Dziadek roześmiał się zażywając tabaki. — A jakże, przyjacielu Piotrze. A dla ciebie i Roberta byłoby najlepiej zaopatrzyć się w broń. Boję się, że Hiszpanie nie będą starali się odróżniać was od mej mizernej osoby. — Ja — zgodził się Piotr. — Iciemy. W połowie statku spotkaliśmy Saundersa i zgraję ludzi wychodzących rojnie spod pokładu celem zasilenia szturmujących oddziałów. Piotr i ja pociągnęliśmy za nimi, by wybrać oręż ze stojaków koło masztu głównego. On wziął osękę, a ja poprzestałem na kordelasie. Murray, obejrzawszy harpuny i upewniwszy się, że na naszych rejach poprzywiązywano haki celem przytroczenia lin hiszpańskiego okrętu, przyłączył się do nas. Ubrany był, jak zwykle, z wyszukaną elegancją: w szary surdut i pludry z nakrapianego jedwabiu, w białe pończochy jedwabne i w szare trzewiki o sprzączkach wysadzanych brylantami. Na głowie nie miał kapelusza, a jego białe włosy były ufryzowane i związane w harcap. Jedyną broń, szpadę, trzymał obnażoną. — Zbliża się już koniec najgorszych kłopotów, Robercie — oznajmił radośnie. — Bitwa wypadła pomyślnie. Nie marzyłem nawet, że wszystko pójdzie tak gładko. Nie straciliśmy nawet dwunastu ludzi. Ostatnia salwa naszych dział rozdarła na strzępy tumany dymu, a przybłąkany dech wiatru zniósł je na stronę. Było to jakby podniesienie kurtyny przed rozpoczęciem przedstawienia. Okręt wiozący skarby kołysał się bezradnie o kilkanaście sążni opodal; liny miał poszarpane, maszty i belki potrzaskane i połupane, forkasztel i pokład przedni były jedną krwawą rzeźnią, parapety w kawałkach, strzelnice zapadnięte, działa zdemontowane. Garstka ludzi trudziła się, aby oderwać złamany czub przedniego masztu, a kilku innych zuchów wciąż jeszcze obsługiwało parę dział, które jęły nas prażyć ogniem, gdy „Jakub” trącił bukszprytem o poręcz ich okrętu. Oba okręty stuknęły silnie o siebie, a „Jakub”, kierując się wiatrem i sterem, otarł się bokiem o bok Hiszpana, przy czym nasz bukszpryt uwiązł w sieci linowej masztu tylnego. Kilkanaście łańcuchów szczęknęło w powietrzu i wpiło się hakami w parapety. Rozległo się gromkie trzaskanie krócic, groźby, pomstowania i krzyki rozpaczy. Dziadek, nie zważając na strzelaninę, stanął na lawecie działa, tak iż wzniósł się ponad parapety, natomiast ja z Piotrem wspiąłem się na kantary masztu przedniego, skąd mieliśmy doskonały widok na oba okręty. Cały bakbort „Króla Jakuba” roił się od ludzi. Byli obnażeni do pasa, ich oblicza były sczerniałe od prochu, włochate piersi pokrywało wzorzyste tatuowanie, plecy rzadko tylko nie miały na sobie blizn wyniesionych z krwawych burd; bijąc się o pierwsze miejsca, wdzierali się bosymi nogami, gdzie tylko był jaki sprzęt ruchomy lub choćby piędź wolnej przestrzeni; kordelasy trzymali w zębach, chcąc ręce mieć swobodne do strzelania z pistoletów lub do znalezienia oparcia, gdyż tylko czekali dogodnej sposobności, by przeskoczyć zwężającą się szczelinę między dwoma okrętami. Powiodłem oczyma po pokładzie hiszpańskiego okrętu. Wszędzie biegały tam w nieładzie małe gromadki ludzi. Jakiś głupowaty drab zmierzył się do mnie z pistoletu, a wraz też jakaś lina nad mą głową oderwała się i zawisła luźno. Oficerowie popędzali marynarzy, by szli stawić nam czoło. Jakiś mężczyzna, w ugalonowanym surducie i w peruce, donośnym głosem wydawał rozkazy stojąc na rufie; krew żywiej uderzyła w moich tętnach, gdyż tuż za jego ramieniem ujrzałem świecące jak latarnia oblicze O’Donnella... ach... a za nimi, pośrodku gromadki czarno odzianych księży i zakonnic, migotała biała sukienka kobieca. — Skacz! — pisnął mi w ucho Piotr. Skoczyliśmy jednocześnie, lecz dziadek już nas wyprzedził. Trzymając szpadę w ręce wybiegł na dziesięć stóp przed innych, wdarł się na parapet okrętu hiszpańskiego i przez chwilę zawisł w powietrzu, by na koniec rzucić się w sam środek pierścienia nieprzyjaciół. Zanim odzyskał równowagę, zdążył już odparować cios zagrażającego mu kordelasa i pchnął napastnika szpadą w grdykę. W chwili, gdym dostał się na pokład hiszpańskiego okrętu, on jednemu wytrącił wymierzony w siebie pistolet, uchylił głowę przed ciosem grożącym mu z drugiej strony, przejechał i tego przeciwnika pod żebra i prawie jednocześnie postąpił krok w prawo, by zajść drogę czwartemu wrogowi. Wszystko to wykonał ze spokojem i zręcznością biegłego fechtmistrza, nie poniósłszy najmniejszego uszkodzenia, a jego pożółkłe policzki pokryły się rumieńcem nie tajonej radości. Więcej już nie widziałem. Moim zadaniem było dostać się przebojem na rufę i bronić O’Donnellów; przeto obaj z Piotrem odwróciliśmy się plecami do walki toczącej się pośrodku okrętu. Jedna fala korsarzy poszła hurmem w ślady Murraya, reszta biegła za mną i Piotrem. Byli oni w równej mierze mężni, jak niegodziwi, przeto posuwaliśmy się rączo naprzód i doszliśmy prawie do podnóża drabiny wiodącej na rufę, gdy wtem poza nami odezwał się przeraźliwy gwizdek Murraya. Zarazem posłyszałem, że O’Donnell i oficer w wyszywanym surducie mówią coś żywo — jeden po angielsku, a drugi po hiszpańsku — starając się przekrzyczeć wrzawę bitwy. — ...prosi o rozmowę — doszły do mnie urywki słów O’Donnella. — ...nie może zrozumieć... przykre nieporozumienie... omyłka... — Hiszpan chce się poddać — mruknął Piotr. Istotnie, ci z załogi „Najświętszej Trójcy”, którzy mogli stawiać nam opór, skwapliwie porzucali broń, radzi sposobności, że mogą zaniechać walki; ale wilki z załogi „Jakuba” nie byli zwyczajni do dawania pardonu, przeto zanim Piotr i ja zdążyliśmy wytrącić im kordelasy z rąk, oni już zgładzili trzech Bogu ducha winnych ludzi. Świstawka Murraya odezwała się po raz drugi. Nastała nagła cisza, przerywana stukiem zderzających się wraz ze sobą okrętów, dudnieniem nie obutych stóp (jako że coraz więcej korsarzy wdzierało się na pokład hiszpańskiego okrętu), stłumionymi jękami ranionych i nosowym półśpiewem księdza wyciągającego łacińskie pacierze. Skorzystałem z dogodnej chwili, by rozejrzeć się wokoło. Staliśmy za blisko podnóża rufy, by dojrzeć, co się działo za barierą, tuż ponad naszymi głowami; za to pokład główny, zarówno w części przedniej, jak i tylnej, przedstawiał pożałowania godne widowisko; cały był zawalony odłamkami desek i sprzętów oraz mnóstwem ludzi ranionych, a wyściełający go piaskowej barwy kobierzec plamiły krwawe kałuże i smugi. Dziadek, tak starannie odziany jak wówczas, gdy wstępował na parapety „Jakuba”, stał przez chwilę na czele tłuszczy swych podwładnych, a jego pogodne oblicze i bogaty strój tworzyły rażące przeciwieństwo z ich nagością i dzikim zezwierzęceniem. Z końca jego cienkiej szpady sączyła się strużka krwi. Miał postawę zacnego człowieka, który pragnie okazać się rozsądnym w trudnej sytuacji. — Zdaje mi się, że słyszałem, jakoby ktoś żądał pardonu — odezwał się spokojnie. — Tak jest, miłościwy panie — zabrał głos O Donnell. — Przemawiałem w imieniu szlachcica cnej krwi, stojącego koło mnie, imć don Ascania de Hurtado y Custa, który jest kapitanem tego okrętu. — Bardzo mi przyjemnie, mości panie — odpowiedział mój dziadek. — A waszmość? O’Donnell nie był bynajmniej zadowolony z odgrywanej roli. Zagryzł wargę i zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim zdobył się na odpowiedź: — Jestem pułkownik O’Donnell, oficer w służbie Jego Mości Katolickiego Króla. — Aha! I czymże wam mogę służyć, cni panowie? — zapytał dziadek. O’Donnell znów się zawahał i jął się naradzać z oficerem hiszpańskim. — Miłościwy panie — odezwał się po chwili. — Don Ascanio pyta was przez moje usta: odkąd to wasz kraj i Hiszpania prowadzą ze sobą wojnę? — O ile mi wiadomo, obecnie jej nie prowadzą... — odpowiedział uprzejmie mój dziadek. — Czemuż zatem mamy przypisać tę... tę... ach... niesłychaną napaść? — Bardzo mi przykro — odparł dziadek niemal ze smutkiem — że nie mogę w tym względzie zaspokoić ciekawości waćpana. Hiszpan wybuchnął niepohamowanym gniewem i jął wygłaszać jakoweś przemówienia, lecz Murray przerwał je mówiąc: — Mam szczęście rozumieć szlachetną mowę Hiszpanów. Nie byłbyś łaskaw, mości pułkowniku O’Donnell, zawiadomić o tym swego przyjaciela i przekonać go, iż ku mojemu zmartwieniu musi pogodzić się z losem? Pragnę ze szczerego serca ocalić pozostałych przy życiu jego podwładnych, ale w razie czego gotów jestem pozabijać wszystkich, byle doprowadzić do skutku swój zamiar. — Jakiż to zamiar? — zapytał O’Donnell. — Chcę uwolnić don Ascania od brzemienia skarbów, jakie wiezie ze sobą — odpowiedział dziadek. — Gdy będę już je miał na swoim okręcie, obdarzę go wolnością i pozwolę mu odbywać dalszą drogę! O’Donnell zaczął z wolna tłumaczyć te warunki. Hiszpan sypnął gradem nowych złorzeczeń, złamał szpadę na kolanie i rzucił ułamki w morze. Dziadek ze współczuciem pokiwał głową. — Niemiła to powinność, wiem o tym dobrze — przemówił. — Gdyby don Ascanio nie strzaskał swej szpady, rad byłbym służyć mu taką satysfakcją, jaką dać może szlachcic szlachcicowi... W każdym razie, mości pułkowniku O’Donnell, winienem postawić jeszcze jeden warunek, a mianowicie, że załoga „Najświętszej Trójcy” ma pozostać w niewoli przez czas tak długi, jakiego potrzebuję do wykonania mych celów. Wszelki opór wywołałby ponowny rozlew krwi, co jak waszmość zapewne mi przyznasz, jest zgoła niepotrzebne. — Don Ascanio nic już nie powie — odparł O’Donnell — i umywa ręce od wszystkiego. Opuszczony przez swą załogę... — Wystarczy — przerwał mój dziadek. Rzucił parę słów po hiszpańsku: odpowiedział mu na to brzęk oręża rzucanego na pokład. Znów coś przemówił; na to cała załoga „Najświętszej Trójcy” przeniosła się na sztymbort i pomaszerowała do forkasztelu, popędzana najeżonymi kordelasami piratów. Murray podszedł ku tyłowi okrętu, gdzie staliśmy obaj z Piotrem, nie wiedząc, jak się zachowywać. — Widziałeś ją? — zapytał. — Zdaje mi się, że ona się znajduje wśród gromadki księży i zakonnic pod latarnią na rufe — odpowiedziałem. On zacisnął wargi, jak to miał we zwyczaju, ilekroć musiał zająć się sprawą, która niezbyt go obchodziła. — Ta cała kabała będzie mi tak przykra, jak niedawno O’Donnellowi przykrą była rozmowa z nami — rzekł krótko. — Ale musimy to załatwić niezwłocznie. Naszą kanonadę słyszano niewątpliwie przy tym wietrze aż na Hispanioli. Musimy zabierać zdobycz i w nogi. ----